


A Sleeping Meg

by littleroom



Category: The White Stripes
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, My First Work on this Site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleroom/pseuds/littleroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack recalls the night Meg fell asleep on him after a gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleeping Meg

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the awful title but that's basically what it is. I wanted this to be super fluffy and cute so if it needs more fluff, please say. Also I haven't written a fanfic on the band in a really long time so hopefully this is okay and I think that they would be a adorable couple so it's basically something I hope has actually happened.

I won’t forget that night. I don't really want to. It was one of those moments when you see someone in a different light. I’ve seen Meg vulnerable before, she’s my best friend, but there was something incredibly innocent about it.

It was before the band got famous. We’d just played a gig with The Strokes and it was pretty late when we were driving back home. Meg was silent during the journey, but then again, she usually is. She sat in the front seat next to me with her head leaning against the door and her legs pressed against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. The radio was quietly playing some soft late night music which made the mood in the car relaxing. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but every so often, I glanced over at Meg to make sure she was still there. Her being so quiet, I always feel the need to reassure myself that she’s there and that I haven’t just imagined the whole thing. The journey felt longer than usual but that might have just been because I didn’t feel I was at my best during the show. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm playing the songs wrong. They’re either too fast or too slow. It’s usually Meg that keeps me on my game though because no matter what I play, she can always hold a steady beat that keeps me in line. I depend on her a lot more that then people realise.

We finally reached home and I told Meg to go inside while I get the all the equipment I packed in the back. She was looking tired so I was trying to be a gentleman about it and I know that’s one quality that people like her still appreciate. I put everything down inside and made my way to the sofa where Meg had curled up on and sat down next to her. There was a cigarette in her hand which she would put her lips to every so often and blow out the smoke towards an open window. Before I even asked, she manoeuvred the cigarette held hand toward me without changing her position on the sofa. I reached out to it and as I did, my fingers brushed her arm. Her skin was cold. I didn’t notice the temperature outside, but it was quite late as we left, so I should have realised the temperature had dropped. She never said anything in the car because she knows how hot I get after a show, so she didn’t ask for me to put the heating on. She’s like that. She never wants anything for herself if it’s going to affect others. As sweet and selfless as that is, it always makes me feel bad after when I realise that it’s me she’s trying not to upset or annoy. I couldn’t help but comment on it as I took the cigarette out of her hand. “You’re freezing Meg”. As I took a puff, she jostled and turned to face me. I met her eyes and she blinked in an exhausted way, lids heavy and slow.

“I'm fine”, she whispered. Her long hair wrapped around her like a blanket. Her eyes were drowsy and her face was slack as if she were resisting falling asleep.

“You look like you could do with some sleep”, I smiled and took another puff of the cigarette. As I blew out the smoke, Meg moved closer and reached out her hand. She was close enough that our shoulders and arms touched and then pressed against each other as she reached out further toward my hand holding the cigarette. I placed it between her fingers and with a satisfied sigh; she rested her head on my shoulder. She curled up against my side for warmth as she smoked the rest of it. I didn’t move and when she was done, she quickly reached over to the coffee table, put the cigarette out in the ash tray and then returned to ball up against me. I smiled at how childlike she looked with her legs pressed up against her chest and her hand wrapped around my arm.

I couldn’t help but think that this is something that Meg never does. She’s not very affectionate, even in private, just as this was. She doesn’t hug or even high five me in the studio when things go well. To see her like this was a rare moment that in it, I almost wished I had a camera with me so that I could capture this and prove that she is, even if it was just for myself. Her body was warm and comforting, so much so that I didn’t want to move and disturb her as I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I slowly reached for the blanket resting on the back of the sofa and placed it over the both of us. As I did, she snuggled into it and further into me without realising. I had never experienced a moment like this with Meg, being this close to her, physically and mentally. I just sat there, for what felt like hours, wanting to enjoy this moment that I knew would never happen again. I started to get tired myself, so I reached over to the light switch behind me, careful not to disturb her, and flipped the switch. The room went dark and all I could do was listen into the rhythm of her steady and deep breathes until I eventually fell asleep too.


End file.
